


And Then We Kiss and Make Up

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Falling for You [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can talk about whatever you want.  I'm not saying that to appease you Kate.  I'm saying it because I get the most immense joy out of listening to your voice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then We Kiss and Make Up

Kate cleared her throat but didn't speak. She cut her chicken, looking at her fiancée. She could see the wheels turning in his head. He wanted to say something. He wanted to say something so bad the words were about to tumble out of his mouth. 

Stopping him wasn’t her intent. Kate just didn't want this to escalate. Obviously they both felt strongly about their stances. A nice restaurant on date night was not the place for the conversation.

“Are we going to have a fight about this?” John asked. He ate some steak and drank some beer.

“No, we’re not.” Kate shook her head. “The discussion is over John.”

“It's over? Just like that you get to snap your fingers and its over.”

“Yes.”

“That’s not fair Kate.”

“Well what else is there to discuss?” she asked.

“There's plenty to discuss from where I'm sitting.”

“We’re not doing this here, and I mean it. It’s been a long week and I've been looking forward to this. I would prefer it not be ruined.”

“So our talking will ruin things?”

“No, our fighting will.”

“I don’t even know why this has to be a fight.” John said. “Even if it turns into that, couples fight. Healthy couples sometimes fight and say things they regret. It’s when you start to hold everything inside, repress your feelings, and always make nice that its time to throw in the towel.”

“Lets not and say we did, OK?”

“Kate, I don’t even know what that means.”

“It means I'm enjoying my dinner and want to continue to. If you want to have a healthy fight we can do it in the car all the way home. I’ll give you a row you'll never forget. But I'm not doing this right now. I don’t care if you agree; just smile and nod.”

John didn't want to but he did. He didn't want to fight in public either. He wanted to talk. Kate kept cutting him off and it was driving him crazy. Sometimes she wanted the last word. 

John couldn’t find fault with that as he did sometimes as well. But nothing would sway her on this subject. And he was just supposed to go with the flow. Most people who knew John would say he was a go with the flow kinda guy. This wasn’t going to be one of those times.

“Do you want some more wine?” He asked his fiancée.

“I'm fine.”

“I didn't mean to ruin the evening.”

“I doubt you picked a fight with me on purpose.” Kate reached over and rubbed his hand. “Let’s just enjoy our dinner, OK?”

John smiled and nodded. He felt the bile in his stomach; he swallowed it down with dinner. This night was important to him too. The couple had been busy with their lives so tonight they were supposed to reconnect. John made reservations at their favorite Manchester restaurant. He washed his truck and put on his good suit. So for now he would shut up and enjoy the fruits of his labor.

Kate looked at him. She pretended she wasn’t looking at him and just eating her meal. She’d been looking forward to this all week. There would be good food, conversation; she was just going to be with her man. Kate didn't know the night would end up like this. 

She hated the idea of fighting with John. She hated the idea that their special night wouldn’t be special. There was no use in wishing she could turn back time and never start the conversation. Now she would just have to salvage what was left.

“We can just talk about something else.” she said.

“We can talk about whatever you want. I'm not saying that to appease you Kate. I'm saying it because I get the most immense joy out of listening to your voice.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Do you promise?’ Kate asked.

“I love you forever and always and even when we’re fighting by not fighting.”

“There was some good news I wanted to share with you tonight.”

“Tell me.” John said.

“Andi Swann is leaving the job in May. She was offered a position at the Dartmouth University Library. There's a chance, even though I don’t want to get my hopes up, that I could be promoted. I know I'm new and I don’t want to ruffle any feathers but I want the job. I could run the research department. I have the skills and I think the partners really like me.”

“You're an asset to the firm. They have to know that.”

“Just cross your fingers.” she said.

“They're crossed. I believe in you, Kate.”

***

“Can I just say one thing? I want to say one thing and then I won't speak on it again.”

“Yes.”

The first half of the ride home had been silent. They managed to return to some semblance of normal conversation though the tension was palpable. The couple left the restaurant, got in the truck, and drove back to Newberry. John put on the radio to cover the silence. 

He played the radio all the time when he drove but it never stopped him from talking to Kate. Tonight they both used it as a barrier. He decided to crash through it. He reached over and turned it off.

“Let’s just say you're driving home one night in the pouring rain, which isn’t entirely out of the realm of possibility around here. It’s pouring and the van just dies. You're stuck out on the road somewhere with no one to help. It might be even worse and the brakes decide to fail when you have to stop quickly. That’s what I was thinking about when I offered to buy you a new car. Your safety, and Stanley’s, is always what I'm thinking about.”

“I know.” She nodded.

“Then why are you so vehemently against it?” he asked.

“I don’t need a hero.”

“I'm not a hero Kate…I'm just a man.”

“You want to save me. I know you love me, I don’t doubt that. But part of that for you is making everything right. I've gotten by on my own for a long time, John. There were times when I was barely making it but I always have. I’ll get a new car. It'll take some time but I’ll do it.”

“I could do it now. I'm trying to see your side. I don’t want someone just swooping down and taking things from me that I'm used to handling. You're strong and independent and self-reliant. I'm never going to argue those points. But you need a new car and can't afford it. I can afford it, why can't I help?”

“Just let me think about it.” she said.

“OK.” John nodded. “If I'm being an overbearing bastard just say so. That’s not my intent.”

“I know. You're a good man, John Barton. All of this is just going to take some getting used to. You want to buy a house, you want to buy a car, and I heard you on the phone the other night with your sister talking about plane fare and staying on site at Disneyworld.”

“You heard that?” he glanced at her.

“I heard it. You’re not paying for that trip John. It’s out of the question.”

“Would it be blackmail to say let me buy you the car and I will let the trip go?”

“Yes.” Kate nodded.

“I guess I'm not going to say that then.”

“You're incorrigible.” She smiled despite how she was feeling. 

Kate didn't even know how she was feeling. She’d never been with someone like him before. It wasn’t often that she could breathe and surrender the heavy lifting to someone. No, she didn't want to surrender. 

She wanted to share. She wanted to get this promotion and the raise that came along with it. There was already money in the Disneyworld account. It might not be this summer but maybe the next one. 

She could do it on her own if she had to. John didn't want her to. Kate loved him for that. She just had to figure out how to accept help and understand that the consequences for it wouldn’t be her dignity.

“Does that turn you on?”

“Shut up.” Now her smile was genuine. She reached over and rubbed his arm. “Sometimes I'm not easy.”

“I'm not either. That doesn’t mean we don’t work through the rough patches. I know I have to back down sometimes; I have backed down. Keeping you safe on the road isn’t something I want to compromise on.”

“If I agree to this it has to be a used car. I don’t want you going broke with a car note.”

“Yeah, of course.” He said.

“It can't be anything fancy; I only need to get from point A to point B.” Kate said.

“We can pick it out together. We can shop in Manchester or go over to Cooper’s on 101. Lots of people in town get good vehicles there. We’ll get you something that can last years and years.”

“I’ll think about it OK?”

“OK.” John nodded.

“Do you um…want to stay with me tonight?” Kate asked. She thought the fight was over but didn't know what to do next.

“That’s like asking a man dying of thirst if he’d like a glass of water.”

“So that’s a yes?”

John glanced at her before his eyes went back to the road. He didn't have to answer. She would always know the answer. Hopefully someday soon Kate wouldn’t even have to ask the question.

***

“Everything was totally fine, Ms. Wolcott.” Ashley got up from the couch when Kate and John walked in. “We played video games and thumb wrestled; the usual. Stanley’s sound asleep.”

“I'm glad you two had a nice evening.” Kate went into her purse and gave Ashley three ten dollar bills. “I appreciate you looking after him.”

“He's one of my favorites. Don’t tell anyone I said so but I charge some of the parents extra. Their kids drive me nuts.”

“I won't.” Kate laughed.

“Do you need me to walk you home, Ashley?” John asked.

“Oh no, Detective Barton, I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mmm hmm.” She went and got her coat, which was draped over one of the chairs by the card table. “Nathan is on his way. I texted him when you guys were pulling up. He’s gonna walk me home.”

“Alright. Well you two be careful.”

“Yes sir.” Ashley nodded as Kate went to walk her out. “Anytime you need me Ms. Wolcott, just give me a call. I make room for Stanley in my schedule.”

“He’s almost 11.” Kate replied. “He’s gonna think he can stay alone soon.”

“Tell him to enjoy the babysitters and childhood while he can.”

“I will. Goodnight Ashley.”

“Goodnight.”

When Kate opened the door, Nathan Harris was walking up on the porch. She knew him well; he lived down the block with his sister Penelope and her husband. He was a strange kid, reminded her of Christopher Walken in _The Dead Zone_ though not as creepy. There were those in town who said he had issues but he’d never been anything but cordial and pleasant in her company. 

She’d even seen him and Stanley talking a lot. If anyone was a good judge of character it was her son. Stanley thought Nathan was awesome. He told Kate that Nathan had super powers and could see things that even people with sight couldn’t. She didn't quite know what that meant and thought she might not want to.

“Hi, Ms. Wolcott.” Nathan gave an awkward wave. So many things he did seemed awkward.

“Hey Nathan. You guys be careful OK?”

“We will.” Ashley put her arm in Nathan’s. She was one of the few people unafraid to touch him. “Goodnight.”

Kate closed and locked up the door. Then she went back into the den. John was in the kitchen and when she poked her head in, he was looking for the teabags.

“Do you want some tea?” he asked. “I'm going to drink some to relax.”

“No, I'm fine. I'm going to go up, check on Stanley, and get ready for bed.”

“OK.”

“OK.”

She lingered for a moment but John didn't look back at her as he tinkered at the sink and then the stove. Kate wanted to say something; she wanted to say a million things but didn't know what. She didn't want to give in. She didn't want to just lie down and let him run the show. Kate didn't even mean that in a bad way. 

She didn't think John was one of those men who would take advantage when given control. But she couldn’t trust that yet. This was all so new. Yes, it was amazing and yes Kate believed it was right, but it was still new. She’d failed so many times when it came to relationships and wasn’t sure how to strike the right balance between standing her ground, remaining Kate, and being part of a healthy union. Sighing, she turned and walked out of the room.

000

Kate got out of the shower and walked into her bedroom. John stood by the window, watching the rain fall. She walked across the carpet in her bare feet and wrapped her arms around his midsection. John sighed, rubbing her damp arms.

“I love you.” she whispered, kissing his spine. 

“I love you too.”

“I know that we’re going to have disagreements. You're going to want to be right, I'm going to want to be right, and there will be clashes. I just have to get used to not doing things alone anymore.”

“And I have to remember that I don’t always have to be the big damn hero.” He said.

“I want to make up.”

“We’re fine, baby.” John turned and wrapped his arms around her. When he saw Kate smile, he felt the love all the way to the tips of his toes. The fact that she was only wearing a lavender towel didn't hurt either. “There's nothing to make up.”

“I think a compromise can be reached between both parties.”

“I'm always willing to listen.”

“We can get the new car; the _used_ new car. You are not paying for the Disneyworld trip, at least not the hotel and airfare. I will handle that and I don’t care if it takes another year to save it.”

“OK.” he nodded.

“Now I just have one more request.” Kate smiled as she stroked the nape of his neck. “I want you to make love to me, John.”

“Mmm,” he kissed her neck and then her shoulder. “Sometimes it’s impossible to say no to you.”

“I promise never to take advantage of that.”

When John pulled Kate close, kissing her, the towel slipped off. She pulled him by the lapels of his dress shirt over to the bed. They would have to be quiet, which wasn’t always easy, as she didn't want to wake Stanley. Kate wanted what she wanted and right now she wanted her man. John had no problem making her happy. It wasn’t just the sex, which usually satisfied her, he was more than just a warm body in her bed.

“You feel so good,” John mumbled against her skin. “You feel so good; you smell so good. Mmm baby.”

Kate laughed as she wrapped her legs around him. Then she whispered in his ear.

“If I'm a bad girl tonight Detective Barton, you gonna put the handcuffs on me?”

“I don’t think the day can ever end badly if you ask me that question.”

***


End file.
